


Searching for a Miracle

by EuphoricMother



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Declarations Of Love, Fanfiction, Kissing, Miracles, Multi, Oral Sex, Post-Time Skip, Sex, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoricMother/pseuds/EuphoricMother
Summary: Despite the odds being grossly against them, Felix and Sylvain just cannot give up their search for Byleth even after nearly five years.  It was a loose end that ate away at them every moment they were not caught up in defending Kingdom territory from the Empire.  That they managed to actually find her was a miracle.  Things only managed to get better from there.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth, Sylvain Jose Gautier/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

Felix slowly navigated his horse over the harsh terrain. His eyes squinted a bit against the sun while scanning over the area while Sylvain prodded his mare along about 100 yards to his right. How many times had they taken a break from assisting with the push back of the Empire into the Faerghus territories to look for their professor? Years of searching. Nothing. As much as he hated to consider it, the notion that she had possibly been imprisoned by Edelgard ate away at the back of his mind yet again.

For the past few years, the Empire continued their onslaught, ruthlessly gathering up territories and tearing away at the resolve of the nobles and the church. At least there were several lords still standing firm. Houses Charon and Galatea remained opposed to the Empire while Margrave Gautier and Rodrigue Fraldarius continued to fight to hold them back. Often considered a losing battle, they refused to give up just the same. 

“I thought that since we’ve been in a drought lately, we might get some kind of clue now that the water in this narrow river has greatly subsided,” Sylvain was saying as he moved closer now. “You’d think we would have found something with all of our searching. Even a shoe. Something. Anything, dammit.”

Felix’s grunt of irritation couldn’t be helped as he looked up at the jagged cliff edge. “This should be the area that the ground had given away above. If she fell and wasn’t just captured.” He frowned now as he looked at Sylvain. “I know we have been through this valley a hundred times. Up and down this damn river over and over. Every time we get nothing for it but a run-in with a deserter, a bear, a family having to relocate. Why the hell are we even still doing this?”

“Because I can’t just give up on her. You can’t give up on her. We both know she was a unique woman, but she can’t have just disappeared into thin air.” He frowned as he pushed ahead a bit, raising his voice as more distance came between them. “And we keep looking through here because it is the one logical place to keep looking, and things change,” Sylvain said as his eyes spotted an area that seemed slightly divided ahead. “Like that area,” he lifted a finger and pointed to a narrow ravine. 

Following Sylvain’s finger, Felix narrowed his eyes at the jagged spans of space against the cliff wall in front of them. “The hell? How have we not seen that before? This landscape can’t have changed that much since we were last in here.”

Dismounting, they made their way over the rocky riverbed carefully watching their step as their eyes studied each crevice and mound of debris. “This is useless,” Felix muttered. “Maybe, Ingrid is right. The chances of us finding anything at all after all this time is zero. It’s been five damn years.”

“Five years in two days,” Sylvain pointed out as he bent over and picked up a frayed piece of red material. Professor never wore red that he could recall. “The only thing we would find would probably be a skeleton in her armor,” he muttered under his breath. The thought of this tugged at his heart strings. He would rather never find her than see that.

“What the fuck are we doing then?” Felix grumbled. “Neither one of us wants to see that,” he said half under his breath. The thought of seeing a seemingly indestructible warrior such as their professor reduced to bones and dust didn’t settle well. He looked at Sylvain now. “Its time to stop this,” he sighed in defeat.

Frowning, Sylvain picked up a rock and threw it in frustration as he considered Felix’s words. “Dammit.” He looked at Felix now. “You’re right,” he said in a heavy voice, nearly choking against emotion. He moved and sat down on a large rock as he watched his mare snort and shake her head. “I just didn’t want one more thing to slip away, ya know?” He watched Felix nod as he continued his thought, “The attack on the monastery, the Professor and Rhea disappearing, Dimitri’s execution, territory by territory getting swallowed by the Empire. I just wanted one of those things to not be real. Just one.”

“I know.” Dark brows lowered as an unfamiliar sound piqued his interest. 

“I guess—”

“Shhh,” Felix hushed as he cocked his head a bit. “Did you hear that?”

“What? That bird?”

Felix shook his head. “That was no bird.” A soft sound, almost like a moan sounded again. “There. Did you hear it?”

Sylvain nodded as he slowly stood, tilting his head waiting to hear it again. A few rocks along the ground several feet from them shifted, drawing their attention. “What is that?” 

Expecting to find some little beast of some kind crawling out of the rubble, they prepared themselves for anything as they cautiously moved closer. A bit more of the debris shifted, allowing them to see what appeared to be a foot and then a hand reaching out of the small thatch of dried brush growing out of the mucky ground against the shady back of the crevice. Scrambling to clear the rocks and dirt away, they were struck dumbfounded as they stared down at their professor, her eyes slowly beginng to open, squinting against the light of the day.

“I don’t fucking believe it,” Felix breathed as he watched Sylvain reach down and slowly begin to lift her free.

“Easy there,” Sylvain softly said as he lifted her up.

Byleth’s eyes flew wide open as reflex kicked in causing her to slam her fists against Sylvain’s chest. “Get the hell off me!” she yelled as she pushed herself free, losing her balance as she stepped back on the uneven ground, falling. Her fingers wrapped around a rock, preparing to throw it in defense as she stared up at the two men.

“Whoa, whoa,” Felix began as he held his hands up, “settle down.” He was still trying to come to grips with what he was actually seeing, when he slowly asked, “Do you know us?”

Blinking and swallowing against a very dry throat, Byleth stared at the dark-haired man and the tall redhead standing in front of her. Frowning, she narrowed her eyes at them as her brain began to function properly again. “S-Sylvain? Felix?”

Sylvain laughed now. “Yes!” He stooped down in front of her, his eyes roaming over her pale green hair, matted and dirty with debris. Her clothes were dirtied and torn here and there where they weren’t still covered with her pieces of armor. “I can’t believe it. I just… We found you.”

Felix had gone to the horses to get a water pouch and held it out to her. “You have got to be thirsty.” He watched as she slowly took the bag from him and took a few slow sips before chugging half of it down. He couldn’t help the smile as he looked at Sylvain. “How is this even possible?” He watched Sylvain mutely shake his head as his shoulder lifted. 

Looking around at the small area, trying to understand how they had not seen it before, Felix’s eyes spotted her relic sword a few feet away, and he moved to lift it out of the rubble. “Recognize this?” he asked as he held it out to her.

A smile touched her lips. “My sword.” She looked at them now as her mind began to work again. “Wait, we need to get back to fend off the attack at the monastery.” She watched them look at each other before looking at her. “What? We need to go!”

“Here, let me help you up,” Sylvain said as he held his hand out to her. “Can you stand?”

She slowly slipped her hand into his and allowed him to help her to her feet, her legs feeling oddly wobbly. “I’m missing a shoe,” she said as she looked down. “And why do I feel so disoriented?” Her hand pressed against her temple. “I must have hit my head in the fall.” Watching Felix paw through the rubble, she smiled as he recovered her shoe and her dagger. “Thank you.”

“I’ll just hold on to these for you until we get to a better area to talk,” Felix said as he walked to his horse and stowed her sword and dagger. Walking back, he bent down and held her shoe for her to work her foot into it. “Sylvain, can you…”

“Yep.” Sylvain looked at the professor. “We’re going to take you to a little house a few miles away so we can talk about what’s going on. Okay?”

“But we need…” she watched them shake their heads as they looked at her. Still unclear about what was happening, she decided to just go with them rather than push the issue. “Why don’t I hear the battle sounds?” she mused under her breath as she ventured to look up the cliff. “And why do you two look different somehow?”

“Come on. I’ll help you mount,” Sylvain said as Felix pulled the mare closer. “You aren’t gonna fight me, right?” He watched Byleth slowly shake her head and smiled. “Good.” He placed his hands around her waist as she slipped her foot in the stirrup and hoisted her into the saddle. “Slide forward a bit. I’m coming up behind you,” he warned as he mounted up, slipping his arm around her waist and holding her against him. “I’m just going to hold you since you seem a bit unsteady.” He looked over his shoulder at Felix. “Ready, Fe?”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

Byleth remained rigid for a few minutes before she allowed herself to relax back against Sylvain as she listened to the two men discuss how it was a miracle, they found her alive. Her brain worked over everything she could remember before it started to ache. Frowning, she looked down at her hands and dirty arms before she reached up and fingered her hair, feeling it dirty and snarled. Turning her head, she looked at Felix as he talked to Sylvain. He looked a bit older somehow, so did Sylvain, she decided. Everything seemed different.

“Here we are,” Felix said as they rode up to a small house near a pond. “We have stayed here a few times when in this area. It’s the edge of Kingdom territory.” He slid off his horse and walked over to reach his hands up to her after Sylvain dismounted. “Just slide this way, I’ll catch you.” He couldn’t help smiling as she hesitated a minute before she slid down into his waiting arms where he couldn’t help holding her a couple of minutes before letting her go so she could slowly step back. He convinced himself it was merely because he was still trying to come to grips that this was real.

Byleth followed them into the little house where she quickly glanced about at the small stove, sink, table and chairs, and a couch. There was another room she assumed was a bedroom though there was no door. She walked over to the table and sat down on one of the chairs as she waited for Felix and Sylvain to finish bringing in their things.

“You probably want to clean up,” Sylvain said. “The pond out back is fairly deep. We have used it for bathing before.” He watched her lift a brow. “And we can refrain from oogling you as you do it.”

“But you probably aren’t going to want to put those clothes back on. Probably closer to my size than Sylvain’s,” Felix mused aloud.

“Wait,” Byleth said now, “I am not going to do anything until you tell me what is going on. Isn’t Edelgard attacking the monastery?’ She watched them look at each other before they sat down at the table with her.

“I guess there is no real easy way to do this.” Sylvain looked at Felix a moment then back to Byleth. “Okay, here’s the deal,” he began as he and Felix explained to her that the war had marched on while she was missing for five years. It was difficult to watch her as they tried to keep things fairly simple at first, but her questions began making things painful for her as she learned the events over years of absence. The execution of Dimitri hitting her especially hard.

Drawing a slow, deep breath, she looked at the men she was so thankful to see again. “So, a couple days from now would be the anniversary that we agreed to all meet?” She watched them nod. “I want to be there. I want to see who comes. I want to see you all again,” she said in a sad tone as she considered Dimitri and Dedue.

“We’ll be there,” Sylvain said. “If you want to just stay here until then, we can do that.” He looked at Felix now. “Can you imagine the reaction when we show up with her?”

Felix considered this a moment. “It will certainly be a surprise.” He looked at Byleth now as she frowned while pulling her fingers through the snarls in her hair. “The monastery is in disrepair, but it is still occupied by some knights and villagers that needed refuge,” Felix explained. “We understand Seteth, Catherine, and Cyril are still there. They have been looking for Rhea and you.”

“Soooo, you are saying that the voice of the Goddess in your head woke you up?” Sylvain knew she was rather extraordinary, but this whole thing was a bit much to grasp.

Byleth nodded. “She told me I had things to do and that she would not coddle me any longer.”

Felix stared at her for a long moment before saying, “Well, I hope the things you have to do is save this land from Imperial rule. The Kingdom is going to shit.”

“I am so sorry,” Byleth quietly said. “You know I will do whatever I can to help, but I just don’t know if I will be able to do anything at all.”

“You’re kidding, right?” Sylvain reached his hand out and put it over hers. “You just being here is going to push everyone’s morale up.” 

“But for now,” Felix said as he got up and walked over to a bag on the couch. He pulled out a pair of black trousers and a white button down that he stared at a moment before setting it aside and plundering deeper into the bag pulling out a black turtleneck pullover. “Might not be the best fit, but it’s better than what you’re wearing now.” He smiled. “We’ll clean up your armor pieces for you while you are washing.”

A smile touched her lips as she looked at the clothes he was holding out for her. “Thank you, Felix.” She looked at Sylvain a moment. “Thank you both. For not giving up on me even after all this time.” She stood as she took the clothes. 

“We needed some kind of closure,” Sylvain said as he walked over to a small closet and pulled out a sheet. “Not finding a single clue as to what happened to you just didn’t sit well.”

“Just like not being able to see Dimitri’s body after his execution didn’t sit well with my father,” Felix said. “It leaves loose ends and raises hundreds of questions.”

Byleth took the sheet as Sylvain offered it to her for drying off and wrapping up after washing in the pond. “Sooo, that pond is safe?”

“It’s fairly safe,” Sylvain said now. “We only saw a bear back there once. Usually, no foot traffic through here much.” He lifted a brow now. “Want us to guard?”

Her lips pursed as she considered this. She hadn’t had a bath in five years. It would be a more thorough and enjoyable experience if she could do it at her leisure and without watching for interlopers. “Actually, I think I do.”

Sylvain grabbed the bar of soap from the sink and handed it to her as he said, “I can’t think of a thing we would rather do.”

“Hmmm, I may have made a mistake,” she said as she followed Felix out the door.

“Nah,” Sylvain said. “We will behave. Promise.”

Byleth set the clothes along with the sheet and bar of soap on the bank as she peeled off her armor pieces and tattered clothes. Her eyes would dart over to Sylvain and Felix as they stood several feet away with their backs turned toward her to make sure they weren’t being sneaky. She sucked a breath as she stepped into the chilly water and waded in to her waist before she called over her shoulder that it was okay for them to turn around.

They settled themselves in the grass as they commented back and forth about how this day had gone from bad to good to simply spectacular. As their eyes watched her work on washing her hair, they casually discussed staying there until time to head to the monastery rather than just go straight there in the morning. 

Byleth sank down into the water to rinse her hair, and she swam a bit deeper before surfacing and turning towards the shore and settling her eyes on the men that had dug her out of the debris. It was rather touching that they had not lost hope on finding an answer to her disappearance. She slowly swam closer so she could stand again and, turning her back to them, began to lather her arms and body.

“Damn, still as beautiful as the last time we saw her,” Sylvain mused aloud. “Even you can’t deny that,” he said as he looked at Felix while they wiped dampened rags over her armor pieces to clean them.

“She hasn’t changed at all,” Felix replied as he glanced up a minute to watch her. “I wonder if she has lost any of her stamina or fighting ability.” He looked at Sylvain now. “Might have to spar with her a bit to see.”

“Always with the training,” Sylvain commented. “Then again, gotta admit I’m a little curious, too.”

“Well, clearly we need to eat. She must be starving.” He frowned at a deep scratch and small dent on her breastplate.

“Yeah, we can see if she wants to spar some in the morning.” Sylvain watched Felix nod. “We can bunk together and let her have the other bed in the room.”

“I suppose. Or you could go out on the couch,” Felix said with a slight grin knowing full well that Sylvain didn’t fit comfortably on the couch.

“If either of us is on the couch, it’s gonna be you.”

“I’m ready to come out now,” Byleth called out.

“Well, come on out,” Sylvain teased as he and Felix got up. Turning around, he said, “How about we go on in and get some food ready?”

“Oooooh, that sounds wonderful!”

“We’ll take in your armor,” Felix said as they gathered up the arm guards and other pieces.

“Thank you.”

“Well, it isn’t a banquet, but it will do,” Felix commented as he looked at the meal of dried meat, fruit and bread they spread out on the table. “If her appetite is like it used to be, one of us will have to go get more food tomorrow.” He watched Sylvain head to the bedroom. “Where are you going?”

“To see if that jug of wine is still in the closet.”

Byleth walked in the door wearing the clothes Felix had given her. Her wet hair was tousled about her head, sleeves of the turtleneck pushed up to her elbows. The trousers were a bit snug on her hips, but fit better than she had thought they would.

“Found it,” Sylvain said as he entered the room holding the jug. His steps halted as he looked at her. “You are just too damn cute dressed In Felix’s clothes.”

Felix’s eyes closed a moment as he considered what Sylvain just said. “Again, your mouth works before you think.” He retrieved a brush from the bag on the couch and tossed it to her.

A slight giggle erupted from Byleth as she worked the brush through her hair then walked over to the table. “Well, thank you. She fingered the waistband of the pants. “They don’t fit too bad. Definitely better than what I had.” She looked at Felix and smiled. 

“Don’t mention it, but I think you might find them uncomfortable to sleep in.” He grabbed a few cups and set them on the table. “We’ll think of something.” He looked at Sylvain. “Maybe, your tunic.”

Sylvain nodded as he took a seat. “Yeah, that should work like a night shirt for you.”

Byleth’s eyes greedily looked over the food in front of her. “I am so hungry,” she sunk her teeth into an apple and smiled as closed her eyes and enjoyed the taste of the fruit. “So good,” she sighed.

They shared lively conversation as they ate while talking about various topics and even did a bit of reminiscing on academy days. To Byleth, some of these things had just happened yesterday, and she had to process the fact that this was not the case. After eating, she and Felix readily decided to engage in a sparring match outside. Borrowing one of his swords, she wasted no time proving that she hadn’t lost a bit of her stamina or warrior prowess with a blade.

Walking into the bedroom, Sylvain lit a candle while Felix spread a blanket on the bed for Byleth. Turning, he looked at her as she stood in the doorway staring at them. “We figured you could sleep on Felix’s bed. We’ll just share the bigger bed, it’s wider.”

“I can’t do that,” she said as she looked at them. “I can sleep on the couch.”

“No, you can’t,” Sylvain said evenly as he pulled his shirt free of his trousers. “It’s not like we haven’t had to share sleeping space before,” he pointed out. “Felix and I have been stuck together off and on since we were kids. No big deal.” He reached over and grabbed a tunic he had fished out of his bag. “Oh, and this is for you to sleep in. You can change out there. We’ll just stay in here.”

Byleth took the creamy colored tunic and smiled. “You guys are just….amazing. How did I not realize this so clearly back then?”

“Because we were assholes back then,” Felix pointed out. “Or rather, he was,” he said as he pulled his boots off. “But he still is.” He watched her chuckle as she walked into the other room to change.


	2. Chapter 2

Sylvain and Felix stripped to their boxers and took their place in the larger bed and waited until Byleth came in and crawled into the bed across the small room before extinguishing the candle. As her eyes adjusted to the dark, Byleth rolled to her side and looked across the room through the dim light filtering through the window. 

“If we decided to fight back against Edelgard,” Byleth began quietly, “do you think the Alliance would help?”

“I hear Claude is having resistance keeping the Alliance lords aligned,” Felix said quietly. “So, I doubt they would want to get involved any more than they have to.”

“What about your fathers?”

“They have their hands full just trying to hold on to our territories,” Sylvain answered. “Our best bet would be trying to gather some of the knights at the monastery and any of our old classmates that are willing to make a stand.”

“Even then, it will be a tough fight,” Felix pointed out.

“But we can’t just let everything fall apart and get taken over,” Byleth said as she sat up. “I can’t just let her and that Death Knight, and those people that conspired to experiment on the people of Remire take over everything.”

“You need to have a well-constructed plan to even begin to face the Empire,” Sylvain quietly stated. “I would like to think that we could actually make a stand. If only we had back up from the Kingdom, but with Dimitri gone and Cornelia calling the shots, it’s a stretch.”

Byleth got up and padded across the floor on bare feet and boldly climbed onto the bed situating herself to sit between the two men’s legs as she faced them. “What?” Felix shifted just a bit as he tucked his arm under his head and looked at Byleth through the moonlight coming through the window. “Seriously?”

“Sorry,” Byleth said as she shifted just a bit, realizing that she had been a bit bold in her action and had crawled over Felix’s legs to get to her position. 

“If you wanted to be in bed with us, why didn’t you just say so?” Sylvain said while he, too, shifted a bit to give her more room as she continued to sit between himself and Felix.

“No, listen, what if we managed to get Seteth and Catherine and some of the knights. If any of the Blue Lions show up for what was supposed to be a reunion, we could convince them to help, couldn’t we?” Her hands had moved to rest on their legs, her fingers tightening on them. “Tell me that you see a possibility.”

Felix let his breath come out in a harsh sigh. “You’re asking for a fucking miracle, Professor,” he grumbled.

“It’s Byleth, not Professor,” she corrected. “You said finding me was a miracle, didn’t you? Did you really think you were going to find me?”

“She’s right,” Sylvain agreed. “We had a snowball’s chance in hell of finding her at all. Finding her alive is nothing short of a miracle, Fe.”

Felix pushed up to a sitting position now. “Do you really think we can get enough backing to make a stand?” The idea of pushing back beginning to grow on him. 

Sylvain sat up now, too. “I don’t know if our father’s can spare any troops, but we can at least talk about it.” He drew a slow deep breath. “Are you sure you want to attempt this, Prof—Byleth? I mean, it could just be a death march.”

“I’ve been dead for five years, right?” She moved her hands from their legs now to rest on each’s shoulder as she leaned forward. “I have to make a stand. For you, for Dimitri, for Rhea, and for my father. You have to know that I will do this with or without your help.”

“We’ll help. Right, Fe?”

“Shit,” his expletive came out in a heavy sigh. “Yeah, we’ll help.”

Byleth practically squealed as she lunged forward and hugged them. “Thank you, Felix,” she said as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Thank you, Sylvain.” She leaned to kiss his cheek only to have him turn his head and meet her lips with his. 

“You are most welcome,” Sylvain said softly.

Resting back on her knees, she pondered that brief kiss for a moment and looked at Felix through the darkness. Without thinking about it any longer, she leaned toward him and pressed her lips to his delighting in feeling his arm come around her as his lips moved with hers. She pulled back and smiled while turning her attention to Sylvain. “Just one more,” she whispered as she tipped her head toward Sylvain, pressing her lips to his.

Sylvain wound his arm around her, pulling her against him as he savored the moment and dared to lay back, pulling her along. She pulled back and shifted herself a bit to nestle between them as Felix layed back, causing Sylvain to softly chuckle. “Are you sure you want to settle yourself between us?”

“Mmmmm,” she purred. “So much more comfortable than a pile of dirt and rocks. Honestly, I just need to feel….not alone.” She turned her head toward Felix. “Are you okay with this, Felix? I mean, if not, I will go back to the other bed.”

He shifted to lay on his side facing her, his arm draping over her hip with his hand coming to rest on her abdomen. “As long as you don’t snore, I’m okay with it, but you have to know it’s a bit of a snug fit. I won’t be happy if you knock me off.”

Sylvain chuckled as he imagined Felix hitting the floor. Shifting a bit, he reached down to pull a cover over them. “Can’t be any worse than the few times we’ve been stuck with Ingrid.”

“I promise not to knock you off the bed, Felix,” Byleth said quietly.

Felix drew a long, deep breath as his arm unconsciously tightened around the warm body situated comfortably in front of him, perfectly molded along the length of his body. It only took a moment for him to realize that it was not an awkward moment of cuddling with Sylvain, but a more pliable and perfect fit. His eyes slowly opened and settled on the minty green hair resting only a breath in front of him. Frowning, he lifted a brow as he realized the hand resting on his hip, was Sylvain’s while his arm draped over Byleth.

Sylvain felt Felix move but dared not to move too much for risk disrupting the current status quo. He rather enjoyed just laying there, studying Byleth’s face as she slept facing him. Her hand was casually resting against his ribcage. Knowing his hand was resting on Felix, he slowly lifted it and shifted it to Byleth’s hip under Felix’s arm across her waist. A smile curled his lips as he knew Felix probably wanted to say something but was obviously refraining.

With each of them fighting the urge to move or say a word, they continued to just lay there with Byleth sandwiched between them as the room slowly began to grow lighter with the rising sun. It was rather cool this morning. They both knew that she hated the cold. It was only a matter of time now that she would surely wake up due to discomfort.

“She’s going to want the blanket pulled up,” Sylvain finally said in a hushed voice.

“Can you reach it?”

“Maybe,” he said as he slowly moved his hand down toward their legs. “Almost,” he breathed as he stretched downward just a bit more while keeping his eyes on Byleth, hoping he didn’t disturb her. Finally, he managed to finger the edge of the blanket enough so he could pull it up over them. “There.” He returned his hand to rest on her hip.

“Thank you,” Byleth said quietly, without opening her eyes.

“Wait, you’re awake?” Felix asked.

“Mmmmhmmm. Been awake since you snuggled in a bit closer, Felix.” She smiled at his hushed grunt as his head rested against the back of hers.

Sylvain couldn’t help smiling as he looked at her, waiting for her to open her eyes. “So, are you just going to fall back to sleep or should we be getting up?”

Byleth slowly opened her eyes and looked at Sylvain’s face as his head rested just inches from her. “I don’t want to go back to sleep, but I don’t want to get up yet. I know we have things to see to.” She smiled. “I rather like the feel of just laying here. You two are quite comforting.”

Felix’s arm unconsciously tightened a bit more around her, his hand shifting to rest just under her breast. He could feel her skin warmth through the thin material of Sylvain’s tunic. “Well, it’s not like we have an appointment,” he pointed out.

“Listen to you,” Sylvain teased. “Snuggled all up against her, her ass probably nestled juuust right against your nether region.”

Byleth couldn’t help chuckling now as she heard Felix’s whispered retort in her ear. “Actually, we are rather molded together nicely, aren’t we, Felix,” she said as she pressed her backside against his hips getting an obligatory grunt in response.

“Well, this hardly seems fair at all,” Sylvain whined. “But, maybe,” his hand moved to her face where his finger trailed along the curve of her jaw until it moved under her chin and tilted her face enough so that he could claim her lips with his. 

Her hand slowly slid from its resting place, around his ribcage to his back. Her lips bonded perfectly with his before they parted, a sigh lightly flowing from her. A smile touched her lips as she stared into Sylvain’s eyes lazily looking back at her. “I can never thank you two enough for caring enough to keep looking for me for so long.”

“It was as much for ourselves as it was for you,” Felix said now. “Not having any closure ate at us.”

“You were, and still are, important to us,” Sylvain said as his hand leisurely slid down her arm. “As much as we didn’t want to find you if….well, you know. We still had to look anyway. We missed you in our lives. It was like we had lost a piece of ourselves, really.” His eyes softened as he saw her eyes begin to well. “Oh, damn. Don’t cry.”

She lightly laughed. “I don’t cry, Sylvain.” She sniffed now and cleared her throat while she maneuvered herself to turn over to face Felix.

“You two are getting sappy,” Felix muttered as he looked at her while she settled herself with her face inches from his. 

She smiled at him as she felt Sylvain snuggle up against her from behind, his arm wrapping around her waist. “You don’t deal with sappy very well do you, Felix,” she said as her hand moved to slide over his ribcage.

“Don’t let him fool you,” Sylvain warned. “He has his moments under the right conditions. He can be quite emotional. Rare, but he definitely has his moments.”

“Is that so?” Byleth watched him slightly frown at Sylvain’s words. “Did you miss me, too, Felix?”

A dark brow lifted as the slightest hint of a smile touched his lips. Just having her back in their lives again was enough to make him smile on its own. That she was not only back but in great spirits and not at all injured, was perfection and more than they could have ever hoped for. “Didn’t I say so?”

“Nope.”

His hand reached up, his finger slowly moving a lock of hair from her eye. Leaning forward, he met her lips with his. “I found no one to challenge me like you did. There was…a hole that you seemed to fill. So, yes, I have missed you,” he said as he pulled back.

“Told you,” Sylvain said as his head rested against the back of Byleth’s. “He can be sappy, too.” A slight chuckle sounded from him now. “A side only I get to see most of the time. But now, you.”

An irritated rumble sounded in Felix’s throat, and Byleth smiled. Her hand slipped further around his ribcage now to his back as she shifted just a bit closer, bringing her body lightly against his as she nestled her head against his neck. “Too close?” she asked.

Felix hesitated a moment as his eyes closed, rather enjoying the feel of her. “No.”

“See, right conditions. Pleasant Felix.” Sylvain shifted a bit closer easily sandwiching Byleth between them with little room for movement now. 

Byleth’s eyes closed in contentment. There was so much she had needed to process in her mind. Much had happened while she slept in the muck. Time had just marched on without her, and yet these two men continued to think about her, worry about her, search for her. A smile tugged her lips. The two men that tended to give her the most trouble those years ago. One, with his constant womanizing and the other, with unrelenting challenges of swordplay. Neither had given up on her. The very thought made her heart swell.

Her finger began to move, tracing along a scar she could feel on Felix’s back before her hand moved upward to his nape. Tipping her head, she lightly brushed her lips over his coaxing him to kiss her in return. She lightly purred in throat when he accepted the invitation, his hand coming up to cup her cheek as his lips moved with hers. 

Felix allowed his tongue to leisurely mingle with Byleth’s while her hand trailed down his back, her fingers slightly dipping into the waistband of his boxers. Sylvain ventured now to lightly slide his hand up her ribcage before softly sliding it further upward where he filled his hand with a breast, softly teasing her nipple with his fingertips as he slightly rocked his hips forward into her rounded ass. Parting their lips, Felix’s eyes met Byleth’s for a long moment before she moved to sit up, turning to look at the pair.

“What..?”

“Sorry,” Sylvain interrupted Felix to quickly apologize for what he assumed was stepping over the line.

Byleth arched a brow as she stared at the pair looking back at her like children that had just been caught with their hands in the cookie jar. A slow smile began to touch her lips as she considered how much she actually cared for both of them. How hard they had worked to find her. The feelings now fluttering through her as she had felt their touch and now, as she looked at them.

“Are you mentally preparing an attack?” Felix slowly ventured to ask. “If you are, that smile is damn evil.”

“We should be getting up and just moving along like none of this happened,” Sylvain said as he propped himself up on an elbow while trying to ignore the fact that he could all but see through the fabric of his tunic Byleth was wearing. “We just got a bit carried away with you. Our mistake.”

“No mistake,” Byleth said now. “And I am not ready to get up and move along just yet.”

“Huh?” Sylvain’s brows furrowed in confusion. “You’re not?”

“I never would have guessed that your kiss is just so perfect, Felix,” she said as her hand moved to rest on his thigh. “And you,” she began as she looked at Sylvain, “your touch is quite….stimulating.”

“I don’t understand what’s happening here,” Felix said slowly.

Her tongue slowly drifted out to moisten her lips before she reached down and pulled the tunic over her head to sit before them, in open total nudity, the light from the window basking her skin with a soft glow. “Both of you mean so much to me.” 

Sylvain stared at her a moment, soaking in the sight of her, before looking at Felix. “Is this really happening?” He watched Felix nod, without looking away from her, before he looked back at Byleth. “Are you actually implying that you want toooo,” he hesitated a moment before finishing, “with both of us?”

Byleth nodded. “Unless you object.” She couldn’t help the broad smile as they both reached under the covers before tossing their boxers aside. Taking her place between them, she settled on her back and smiled as she looked from one to the other. “Just so you both know, I haven’t done multiple partners before,” she admitted now. “Who’s first?” she softly asked.

Sylvain rested on his side propped on his elbow while he allowed his finger to trace around her nipple, smiling as it hardened to attention under his touch. “You are.” He looked at Felix now. “Agree?”

“Agreed,” Felix answered as he watched Sylvain’s hand trail downward where he dripped a finger into her navel. 

“I’ll go low, you go high,” Sylvain said as he moved now to trail his tongue around her navel before shifting a bit more to urge her thighs apart so he could settle himself between them.

Byleth closed her eyes as she enjoyed the feel of Felix nuzzling her neck, his long indigo locks lightly tickling her skin while he moved to trail kisses along her collarbone. She couldn’t help the light moan of pleasure at feeling Sylvain’s fingers lightly moving along her folds before parting them to softly blow over her. Her hand moved to lightly thread her fingers through Felix’s hair as he moved to tease a nipple with his tongue while his fingers softly teased the other one.

Drawing a slow, deep breath Byleth let it pour from her in a throaty sigh while her body reveled in the sensations pouring through her. She doubted she could have even considered this type of activity with anyone other than these two men. Two men she now knew meant the world to her. 

The ripples of pleasure coursing through her while both men touched, licked, and teased her was nothing short of ecstasy. Her thighs dropped further apart as Sylvain slowly teased her with his tongue. Her fingers tightened into a ball pulling on Felix’s hair so she could stare at him. “Kiss me, Felix,” she breathed.

He moved to capture her lips, plunging his tongue between her teeth to curl and mingle with hers. Byleth wrapped her arms around him as she rolled her hips upward in response to Sylvain’s sucking her clit. She moaned into Felix’s mouth, gasping for breath as he pulled back. Felix stared into her eyes, watching her pupils widen in passion as she tipped her head back into the pillow before a primal growl poured from her and she jerked in release. 

“Beautiful,” Felix softly said as he smiled at Byleth while she drew a deep breath.

Sylvain wiped his hand over his mouth and slowly slid upward. “I’m almost jealous you got watch her face.”

“Mmmm, as you should be.”

“Well,” Sylvain began as he looked down at Byleth and slinked up just a bit more to rock his hardened appendage over her slick folds, “perhaps, I get to go first then. That is, if you are sure you’re okay with this.”

Byleth smiled at him as her hand moved to softly tease over Felix’s erection causing a soft sigh of pleasure to escape him. “I am,” she answered as she rocked her hips into Sylvain. Her eyes stared up into Sylvain’s as he positioned himself and plunged into her releasing a slow groan of enjoyment at the feel of her engulfing him.

She knew, as her hand slowly drifted over Felix while Sylvain’s length thrusted deeply into her, that everything about this tryst would be considered obscene by many. Still, knowing within every inch of her being that she loved both of these men, she could find nothing about this outpouring of shared pleasure disgusting or offensive. To her, it was an expression of complete sharing of trust and desire to be one with each other.

Sylvain rocked into her in a slow, steady rhythm delighting in the heat of her wrapped around him while she moved in perfect harmony with him. His head lowered and he claimed her lips in a slow, drugging kiss before he shifted a hand under her hip to adjust the angle a bit causing a moan of delight to escape his lips. “Perfect,” he whispered. He looked down and watched Felix move just a bit to trail his hand over to begin toying with her clit. “Ahhh, yes,” he groaned as he felt Byleth’s muscles contract a bit in response to the added stimulation.

Felix slowly teased and rubbed her hardened nub while Sylvain pumped into her. Byleth moved her hand along Felix’s shaft just a moment longer before releasing him to grip the covers as she moaned in response to the pleasure rippling through her core. Sylvain’s hand tipped her hip just a bit higher as his tempo picked up feeling her muscles tightening around him. He knew she was close to release now and stared down at her as her lips fell open, her breathing deepening. Feeling her muscle clench and spasm while she purred out in release, Sylvain thrusted deeply into her a few more times as Felix withdrew his hand in time for Sylvain to pull free and unload across her thigh. 

Byleth watched Sylvain drop himself on the bed beside her and smiled as he leaned into her to lightly brush a kiss to her lips before reaching to grab his discarded boxers to wipe her off. Turning her head, she looked at Felix now. Lifting her hand, she pushed it against his shoulder as she moved. “Slide this way a bit,” she directed. “I’m afraid you’re too close to the edge.” As soon as he moved, she slid over him causing him to shift over just a bit more as she straddled his hips. “There we go.”

Felix looked up at her and smiled as she rocked her folds over him. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she leaned forward enough to reach down and position him as she slowly sank him deeply into her. She enjoyed the sound of his groan as she rotated her hips before drifting upward almost to his tip before pushing down again. 

“Ah, fuck,” he sighed in response to her movements. He heard Sylvain lightly chuckle and couldn’t help smiling himself as his head spun. There was no doubt in his mind that he wasn’t going to last very long as she shifted a bit and quickened her rhythm. She was so slick, wet, and warm, holding out was going to be impossible.

Leaning forward, Byleth pressed her lips to Felix’s and savored their lips moving in slow unison while she slowly rocked against him. She adored the sound of the slow moan that resonated in his throat a moment before she pushed back to rest her hands on his ribcage and rocked her hips, holding him deep within her depths. His hands moved to hold her hips as she settled into a steady, heavy motion. She felt his fingers tightening into her and watched as he stared up at her, his eyes dark. 

“You need to…” his hands pushed in a feeble attempt to lift her in time, but she pushed down, his load releasing into her. “Shit,” he sighed. 

“Damn, Fe. Did you just blow your wad into her?”

Byleth chuckled as she lifted off of him, the thick fluid trickling out as she moved to sit between their legs. “My fault, not yours, Felix,” she said as she looked at them. Her hand snatched up the tunic and layed it across the mess on Felix. 

Sylvain allowed his eyes the pleasure of drifting over Byleth as she sat, cross-legged in front of them. “I still can’t believe we have you here, much less like this.”

Bright green eyes studied Sylvain a moment as he pushed up to rest back against the headboard. He was definite swoon material, she decided. Tall, well sculpted muscles, and a smile that just drew you in. Her eyes shifted now to Felix as he continued to rest on his back with one arm crooked under his head. His dark hair splayed out over the pillow as he relaxed, eyes closed. There had always been something about him that spoke to her inner self. Something she never could ignore.

“Did you fall asleep, Felix?” she softly asked.

“No,” he answered without opening his eyes.

“Recharging the old batteries?” Sylvain teased.

He opened an eye to look over at him. “I wasn’t aware that we were just leaping to our feet now to get on the road.”

Byleth chuckled now. “I love you guys.”

Sylvain looked at her. “As in….”

Felix looked at her now, waiting for the clarification Sylvain had just posed.

Her eyes bounced back and forth between the two of them a moment. “As in, I feel deeply for you both. So much so that I cannot imagine not being near either one of you. I mean I love you. Both of you.” Her hands reached out to touch them. “As long as I have you near, we can do what we need to do take back this land.”

“We’re not going anywhere,” Felix said. “We worked too hard to find you again to just let you disappear from our lives.”

“We lived without you for too long,” Sylvain said as his hand took hers. “Truth be known, we love you, too. It’s why we couldn’t give up.”

Byleth’s smile grew. “Then let’s get moving and make things safe to live happily ever after.”

“I guess we’re making it happily ever after,” Felix said as he sat up.

“You know it,” Sylvain agreed. “Let’s get at it.”


End file.
